


Lovers grip

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Loving Sex, Male on Futa, Public Sex, chastity devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune has it rough at Beacon. Being between the two hottest girls with the biggest dicks in Beacon is often a good thing but even when it is the best it is still a lot to handle and more often than not a lot to swallow. Especially when your lovers don't like to share...
Relationships: Coco Adel/Jaune Arc, Coco Adel/Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Lovers grip

There was not a lot that would or could piss Coco off but  _ this _ was definitely one of the things that could.

_ Smack! Smack! _ The hard rough wet smacking of flesh smacking on flesh filled the air as Coco narrowed her eyes and sucked hard on her teeth as she looked at the pair of lilac eyes that glared back at her.

"Xiao-long," Coco said her eyes narrowing her hands crossing pushing up on her double D breasts as Yang looked at her rival semi friends as she grunted doing her best to keep up the thrust of her hips as she grunted the futa was doing her best not to cum at the moment but that was not an easy task when she had the best ass in all of Beacon gripping down on her dick like it wanted to break it in two!

"Adel! Fuck he is tight how are you doing?" Yang asked knowing full well that pissed off was the only emotion Coco felt as her futa rival crossed her arms, even more, the massive tent in her designer jeans showing even more as she glared death at her.

"I think we both know how I am feeling when you are fucking  _ my _ male," Coco said not sure why the fuck Yang was so insistent on trying to steal her male! There were so many good picks of asses in Beacon why she just had to have Jaune's was out of her comprehension. Or that is what she told herself mentally while on the inside she knew that once you put your dick in Arc booty there was nothing that would ever come close to it.

Coco knew that Jaune had the best ass in Beacon and once she decided to fuck him in the locker room on a whim she was hooked on it! She really should have put a collar on him sooner but didn't expect Yang of all people to want to fuck him! 

_ Seriously! You could have had any other male or female but no! You just had to try to steal the best piece of ass before I didn't you!? _

"Well, I don't know about you but fuck me! I think I am going to cum soon!" Yang grunted as she heard Jaune groan she had to stop him from screaming or moaning either one probably both if she was, to be honest somehow. And the ball gag in his mouth kept his blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as his screams were muffled as Yang used her near the equine length of cock not as thick as Coco's but slightly longer to brutalize his prostate! 

"You are going to not just fuck but cum in the ass of my man in front of me!? Really?" Coco asked torn between admiring the balls of Yang and wanting nothing more than to shoot them off of her as Yang nodded, the rapid-fire brutal thrusts of her hips reaching a terrifying crescendo before she gasped! Slamming her hips into his ass once more, the poor boi bent over the teacher's table that he had been  _ dragged _ behind as soon as class was over shook as Yang fucked him as hard as possible before she finally came hard right in his ass! 

"Oh fuck me! Here I cum! You better take it all!" Yang gasped as she came hard! Her body shaking as she slammed her hips in for one last thrust making Coco leak a bit of pre as Yang emptied her balls right into Jaune's ass!

"Oh fuck me! That is how you do it! Man Coco this is the best ass in all of Beacon! Glad I kept it for myself." Yang said as Coco glared normally this is where fists would be tossed and bullets shot but Yang and Coco tried that and Glynda put them both down  _ hard. _

Fucking their man in front of them showing them just what she could do and if they ever fucked around and messed up the school again then the brutal ass pounding she gave Jaune that was her holding quite a bit back would be applied to them and none of them wanted that monstrosity of a cock that Glynda kept wrapped up in that massive skirt of hers up there ass!

"You can take him back to his dorm if you want! I'm done for now." Yang said pulling out of Jaune's still virgin tight ass! His aura instantly healing him as that heavenly soft ass let go of her dick with a messy hard plop! 

"Fuck you have a nice ass... well see you, babe! Coco."

Yang said the futa letting that horse cock show still covered in her own cum and Jaune's ass juices as Coco glared daggers at her before she stalked over to Jaune taking out the ball gag on his face making Jaune gasp! 

There was a moment of relief on his blue eye before it was replaced with them going wide as saucers as Coco took off her pants jamming that bull cock of hers right down his throat!

_ MPPFFGGHH! _ Jaune gagged as Coco shoved her dick down his throat! Now content for Jaune to get only Yang's dick, if he did not get his ass pounded by her cock he was going to get her dick right down his mouth until she made his guts swell with her thick futa baby batter!

"Shit your mouth is like heaven! Better than the best fleshlight I could buy!" Coco grunted as she began to thrust in and out of Jaune's face! Skull fucking the poor shaking boy as she put all of her weight into her hips as she licked her lips the wet smacking of flesh slapping flesh once again filled the air as Coco began to face fuck Jaune and make sure that he knew who he belonged to and knew who his real dom was.

"Maybe you need a chastity cage to be loyal? Maybe a plug for the day? Maybe both..." Coco mused as she began to work off her stress...

\------

"I... Coco... do you have to do this while we eat?" Velvet asked not sure how she should react to Coco fucking her good friend Jaune on the table before her! 

Jaune was not speaking much not that he was gagged but since Coco knew just how to fuck him making sure that her thick turgid six-inch  _ thick _ cock head pushed down to punish his trembling prostate that there was no way that Jaune could speak right and unlike Yang Coco wanted to make sure that when Jaune could not speak it was because his prostate was being hammered so hard that it was never going to be the same again!

"Oh fuck you are so tight! I don't know how it is even possible for this to be real!" Coco had to grunt and fight both tooth and nail to not cum early! There was a good chance that Jaune could have made her a quick shot futa! 

His ass was just gripping down more and more onto her dick making his eyes roll way up into the back of his head as his dick strained to cum. She had settled on a cock ring for now so his seven-inch dick and now tennis ball swollen balls surged as they were unable to finish and release as Coco pounded that sweet succulent ass pussy with all of her might! 

Velvet was still unsure why Jaune was letting Coco and Yang fuck him as hard and as much as he did. He was a great fighter and so far only Coco was able to beat him in a one-on-one fight between him her and Yang.

There was no chance or doubt in her mind that Jaune could put up a real fight if he wanted to not get fucked by either but when it came down to a request of futa or well anyone Jaune just did not seem able to say no to it!

_ Maybe I should ask him to suck my dick when Coco is done? I don't think that I have to face down my heat this month but what if I do? Maybe I can get Coco to share? _ Velvet thought her fourteen-inch wrist-thick futa dick growing hard in her skirt as she looked at Coco fucking Jaune as hard as possible making the table shake with all of her might as she made him turn to jelly in pure pleasure!

Now, most of this was all for the show she was doing this to one-up Yang to make sure that the quarter horse faunus futa would know that Jaune belonged to her and that Jaune was enjoying her dick much better than Yangs! Not that Yang would learn that message even as the futa growled across the room she was plotting her next move to make Jaune hers.

\-----

"Fuck me! This is the best ass in the world!" Coco said as she thrust forward with one final grunt! She had slammed her dick into the deepest parts of Jaune's ass! His body shook his wrists locked to his ankles his body shaking with pain, fear, and pleasure in all equal measures as Coco fucked him in her bed!

Her dick drained right into his ass, her melon-sized balls smacking on that supple pale ass making her grunt in bliss as she felt that amazing hot wet vice-like ass, gripping down on her dick with a death grip as Jaune groaned. 

His mouth still stuck in that gag that Glynda had finally allowed, all of the constant moanings of Jaune were distracting students so she had approved for Jaune to be gagged twenty-four hours a day if need be. So long as he kept up with his studies and training the gag never had to come out! And shockingly enough Jaune's grades had not diminished not had his combat performance that seemed to have improved somehow? 

No one knew how but honestly? Most did not care especially Coco as she felt her balls pulsating as she forcibly pumped her thick boiling futa cum right into his ass!

"There you go! Such a good slut for me!" Coco said groaning the futa knew that she only had Jaune for some time. There was only a matter of time before Yang got enough anger and spite in her balls to come charging in to try to steal her lover. Coco was ready for it though. The dance was coming and she was going to fuck Jaune hard during it! She was going to fuck his tight bubbly but so hard during the dance that no one was ever going to question who's dick, he liked the best! 

"Um... Coco... can you not fuck him so loud?" Velvet asked the futa leaking an obscene amount of cum from her cock. Her foot plus of cock was already leaking as she tried her best to not masturbate to the sounds and sight of Jaune being railed by Coco. The poor boy had locked eyes with her several times and as much as she saw straining and some discomfort the sheer amount of  _ bliss _ . 

What she saw in his eyes made it very clear to her that he did not hate what was happening to him at all. 

And if she had and thoughts of intervening she would keep them at bay for now. 

"You can come and get him after me babe fuck! Oh, he is tight! He never gets loose so I don't even think that wine bottle type knot of yours can make him gape!"

"Coco! It's not that big! I hope..." Velvet said looking down to her massive knot wishing she had her own boyfriend that she could fuck as she felt her hands drifting to her dick before she swatted them away. 

_ No! Bad Vel! No touching yourself as your crush is fucked by another futa! That is a bad path to go down! _

\------

"And? So is there a reason you called me oh daughter of mine?" Raven asked the futa woman irritated that she was not fucking Tai into the bed. If she kept leaving him with Summer she would have to fight her for dominance over him again and she really did not have the time to do that now.

_ I have already lost my cuddle session for this Yang so this better be worth it or I am going to make you regret it. _

"Oh, nothing! I just wanted to get your advice and for you to meet my new boyfriend is all!" Yang said as Raven paused the futa woman looked to her left then right not sure what she was talking about. 

"And where is he?" Raven asked looking around not sure where this so-called boyfriend of her daughters was. Not sure if she truly believed that she was there as-

"Well, what do you mean where is he? He's already here!" Yang said with a sheepish grin, Raven paused glaring at her daughter as her crimson eyes locked onto her child.

"And just what do you mean oh daughter of mine. Be quick or-" Raven paused narrowing her eyes. Her ears began to twitch as she began to hear a faint sucking slurping groaning sound as she paused before sighing heavily. 

"Well if you want to show off how well trained your male is sucking your dick under the table in public then fine. I am glad you have a consensual?" Raven paused raising an eyebrow not about to lecture her daughter on consent as Yang sighed.

"Of course mom. You know that I have the charm to make the boys fall for me right?"

"I know you have my breasts to make them go down on you before they see how big you are. How is he deep throating you so well? He must be quite skilled..." Raven said her own equine like cock growing in her skirt as the thought of Tai's skilled velvety mouth wrapped on her dick filled her cheeks as Yang groaned the sound of a throat being forced to swallow thick loads of futa cum filled the air before Yang finally gained a serious face after her O face. 

"Ok, mom I have, to be honest here. I want this one. I want him to be my male and no one else can touch him."

"Good. You should pick one male and be simple about it. They are meant for you to pick one and have it. But why all this show? What's the issue?"

"There is someone else... another futa that is trying to fuck him and take him from me."

"Do I have to kill her?"

"What?! No! It's not like that well... she fucked him first ok? I was slow on the draw!"

"Then by right he is to be hers," Raven said frowning as Yang glared.

"I am not giving this up! I!" Yang paused as Raven saw her shifting her legs to push her thigs onto the male's ears to keep him from hearing their talk. An unlikely outcome to say the least as he was probably too busy trying to breathe through his nose and keep the cum from bursting out of his nose as he groaned and gulped as- 

"Well, I decided that I was going to make sure she knew he was mine!" 

"So what did you get him a collar?"

"I did it! But that bitch beat me to it so I couldn't do it then."

"So you did?" Raven asked nodding her head making a come hither motion with her finger asking her to go on as Yang grinned.

"I bought him a chastity cage! That way she can't get knocked up by him!"

"Idiot," Raven said as Yang's smile fell.

"What? What did I do?"

"You need a  _ toy _ to imprint your dominance over your male? IF you can not do that with your own flesh and will then you will never have what it takes to call him your own. You do realize that correct?" Raven asked slightly saddened that her own daughter was reduced to using parlor tricks to get her male to do what she wanted and- 

"But! I know you and Summer make dad have one on!" Yang protested as Raven sighed.

"Yes, but I had fucked him in all of his holes before that  _ and _ ridden his cock. That is how you got here you know?"

"Mom. I am going to barf." Yang said groaning as Raven sighed.

"Yang if you will not use all parts of your male then you do not deserve to have one. So please. Calm down." The elder futa said now thinking of how long it had been since she had unlocked her husband.

"Well, it was more Summer's idea than mine. I prefer dominating with my body that toys but it is your life. So why did you call me here then really? Advice."

"Yes! How do I make him like me? You know for more than my dick..." Yang said blushing as Raven sighed. She hated when she had to be the good parent. She was really not good at that when it came down to her daughter.

"Well then... I think that... well I think you just have to be honest."

"Honest?"

"If a male does not want you to be with him he will state it directly to you. If he does not want your dick he will not willingly let it entier him. So the fact that he has done so with you for so long. I am assuming it has been a while, you just have to keep being yourself. 

Aneverythingng else will fall into place ok? Just keep being yourself." Raven said smiling hoping that for once she had got it right when it came to Yang...

\------

Ruby Rose was a futa that wanted friends. She like her team and she liked most people in Beacon but this was getting to the point of it being ridiculous!

"Yang! You have to let me talk to Jaune! If you don't how am I going to pass the test?!" Ruby complained the futa trying to keep her near foot of dick from leaking down her skirt as Yang fucked Jaune's face hard in the dorm.

"There you go! You look so fucking good with my dick in your mouth! You look so pretty! You are so fucking beautiful and I love you for it!" Yang gasped she had no idea how Jaune would take her confession but from the fact that she kept on face fucking him and he was not resisting it in any way that was a good enough answer for her! 

"Yang! Are you even listening to me?! Come on! We have to pass this test ok!? You know that I am not doing as well in Glynda's class so I have to pass it and I need Jaune to memorize his part of the speech so please stop fucking his face for two minutes ok?!" Ruby shouted as Yang petted the top of his head. 

The wet smack! Smacking sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room as Yang fully ignored her little sister. Ruby's words did not reach her ears as she kept up her brutal but somehow loving face fucking of Jaune as her dick slammed deep into the back of his tight throat!

Her melon-sized balls churning as they slapped against the bottom of his chin. His body was doing the best to take the dick down his throat but only Yang was able to tell that as his throat expertly  _ massaged _ her equine futa cock! 

"Oh god! I am going to cum! I am going to cum so hard down your throat! Take it! I know that you want to cum baby but you have to endure! I know that the cage is frustrating to you but I promise you that if you do this for me then I will make it up for you tenfold over the weekend! So just hold on babe and I am going to cum so hard that it is going to make up more than enough cum for the both of us ok!?" Yang asked as Ruby waved her hands. 

"Yang! Are you even listening to me!? You can't just fuck his face all day! How am I supposed to do any work if that kind of thing keeps up?!" Ruby asked before she realized that it was no good. Yang was too far gone and too close to cumming for her to be reasoned with. 

"Fuck it! I am gonna cum!" Yang shouted as she came hard right down Jaune's throat! Jaune groaned and gulped as he was forced to swallow the futa's cum! His body shook as Yang's cum shot down him like a broken firehose as Jaune's guts bloated with cum as Yang groaned and whimpered.

"Oh, that is good... such a good little cock slut. You are  _ my _ little cock slut you know that? And I love you so much for it!" Yang said leaning down and kissing him on his cheek! Jaune whimpered as Ruby began to roll her eyes.

"Great! You two love birds get fucking crazy over there! I am going to masturbate in the bathroom if anyone cares!" Ruby shouted as she stomped off to the bathroom both frustrated and aroused equally as she stomped off.

\----- 

"Make! You have to get the full video Velvet or it is going to be for nothing!" Coco said as Velvet was now reconsidering what she meant when it came to being friends with Coco! Because filming her fucking Jaune just to prove that she could make him cum in chastity making her dick infinitely better than Yang's was not something that she wanted to do! 

"Coco are you sure that this is worth it? I don't know if it is a good idea ok!? I think that maybe you and Yang can just make a better thing with this!? I am confused! And I want to fuck!" Velvet shouted as Coco paused she was fucking Jaune from the back as both she and Jaune paused. Freezing looking at Velvet as-

"Then just fuck him? I have told you that you could for a week! Why are you making a big deal about it now?" Coco asked before going back to fucking Jaune's virgin tight ass! Her hips roughly and violently colliding with his hips! 

His prostate was busy being  _ crushed _ lovingly by her massive cock her cock ring that Yang had never found a way to take off still painfully attached to the base of his dick making it near impossible for Jaune to cum well... unless your dick was as much of a battering ram as Coco's or if you did not know just where to hit a man in his prostate to make him weak!

Coco knew how to do both and she was getting closer and closer to cumming! Painting Jaune's insides white as she felt her balls begin to tense! She was going to cum and cum hard! She was personally holding off cumming knowing that she was trying to make this day about Jaune feeling good without herself being the focus!

She had made him cum in that cage three times so far but she was going to cum soon and she was going to need a good break after!

"Oh fuck here it cums! Now take it!" Coco said as she came! Velvet had to fight the urge to cum. The sight of Jaune's guts swelling with cum made her beyond aroused. She knew that she had to fuck him. She wanted to be balls deep knotting his ass right then and there but she did not know how to make the jump from a good friend to lover!

"Why is it so complicated!?" Velvet shouted as she growled knowing that she had to bust a nut or die trying!

\------

Glynda had to admit that as far as a dance went this was not the worst thing that could happen.

"I have to give it to you Glynda. You sure know how to make this a fun event." Ozpin said sipping on his coffee as he looked down to the dance floor. Glynda rolled her eyes really young futanari were so insolent!

They did not know how to just wait and in the end, it took the dance for them to finally understand what they gained from cooperation and what benefits it had in the end. 

"I did nothing wrong really. Nor did I do anything special for them. But that is not the point. The point is that I am the teacher for all of them. And it is my purpose to guide all of them in the proper way for their relationship to be blossoming and conductive for all involved." Glynda said as Ozpin nodded.

"So that is also a way to make the kids not mess up the dance floor?"

"If the kids can make it so that they create their own entertainment I don't see what the problem of it is," Glynda said as the hard wet smacking sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air. The mass of bodies in the center of the dance floor that had taken up the sight of everyone was more than enough to make her smile. 

Jaune was being spit roasted by Coco and Yang. It took them a while but after they both sat down with the other they were able to learn that they had more in common than they did not. And after a talk with both of them and Jaune they had decided it was better to share the Arc than fight over him. And since the relationship was fully consensual there was no reason for Glynda to oppose them in it. 

"But I wonder how he keeps his grades up? Surely he is... preoccupied during his day. I don't think that this is doing him any favors. If you understand." Ozpin asked as for once Glynda was forced to fully agree with her boss.

She did not know how Jaune was still a-c to b average student but still, he kept up his grades and so far she could find no fault in it.

"I think that it has to do with a bit of encouragement that they give to him. That makes it work out so well." Glynda said smiling she might or might not have given them a bit of a speech on what it would take to make sure all of them kept up the grades. And well since it all worked out in the end there was no reason for anyone to be upset. Especially the main three involved together...

\-------

If there was one thing that Coco and Yang would agree with it was that sharing was caring and it was fun to have some fun with their lover. 

"How do you like it, babe? You like it when I stir up your ass? You like it when I fuck you so hard that you can't tell if you are even in a cage or not!? You are so fucked when we get you back do the dorm you know?" Coco asked pumping her second load deep into Jaune's tight still virgin tight ass! Jaune was a moaning drooling mess as Coco hammered deep into his ass as Yang slammed into his throat! 

"You know I like your mother a bit more than your ass! I don't know man but the sound you make when you chug down my cum is just the hottest fucking thing ever!" Yang said as the two futas slammed into Jaune. The boy held up by nothing but dick as he was fucked in the middle of the floor! The futas had made it a kinky game with Jaune. 

They had him in chastity all week Monday through Friday. Making sure that if he came it was their dicks breaking in his ass and mouth like there was no tomorrow and the futa was very good at making him cum! 

But on the weekend they liked to change it up with them in chastity to see if Jaune knew how to fuck well enough to return the favor. Not that he had yet but he was trying his best and at the end of the day that meant more to them than anything! 

"I think that I can make him cum once more! Just by sucking my dick! Come on Jaune I know you can do it!" Yang said as she rubbed his head! She knew that he could cum with just her fucking his mouth! That had to be something she could do!

"You don't even need to feel your ass plowed to cum! You just need to know that you are making me feel better!" Yang shouted as Coco sighed her body still slamming in and out of Jaune at a break-neck pace as she laughed.

"You do know that if I am crushing his prostate it is going to make it pretty hard for him to cum just from you in his mouth right?" Coco asked as Yang sighed her balls shaking as Coco  _ felt _ the other futa cum through Jaune's spit-roasted body as Yang shook her head.

"Well that is one way to look at it but as long as I get to cum why am I complaining about it?" Yang asked as Coco sighed and rubbed Jaune on his hips.

"You keep it up, lover boy. You get those grades up and maybe you will get a nice double blow job from the both of us at the end of the week? How does that sound as good for you?"

  
  



End file.
